Mistakes realized too late
by Sylakina
Summary: Kagome finds something out about herself, while Inuyasha has made his choice but is it the right one?
1. The Change

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha::sniffles:: or any of the other characters, except Inukyto,Kira, and Toashi,  
  
anyway on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"Shippo, Kagome will be back soon she said she wasn't feeling too well." "Pathetic" Sango glared at Kikyo.   
  
"Just because she's ALIVE is no reason to despise her." Inuyasha jumped out of his tree and landed right   
  
in front of Sango. "BACK OFF!" Sango winced at the tone in his voice. Kagome walked in the door and   
  
Shippo began to launch himself at her.  
  
"Not now Shippo please." He stopped. "Kagome are you allright?" Kagome looked   
  
around at everyone. "Yeah, I'm fine where's Kaede?" "I belive she is out gathering herbs."Kagome  
  
then turned around and went outside to find Kaede. "What's her problem?" Inuyasha said sitting down  
  
and pulling Kikyo into his lap. "Idon't know but something is wrong, we had better sleep, jewel shard hunting  
  
tomorrow." Miroku said slipping in beside Sango.  
  
A couple hours later...  
  
Kagome walked into the hut to see everyone asleep, Inuyasha and Kikyo cuddled in a corner,  
  
Miroku and Sano on the futon, and Shippo and Kirara on the floor. Kagome walked back outside and  
  
sat down outside the door. She glanced down at her new anklet this holds my destiny, I didn't tell Kaede  
  
what would happen if I used it though Kagome stood up and began to walk into the woods unbeknownst   
  
to her Inuyasha followed.  
  
"Hey! Kagome?" Kagome turned around to face him. "What?" "What are you   
  
doing out here you could get yourself killed?"Kagome chuckled slightly if only he knew "I doubt it"   
  
Inuyasha looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean?" Kagome looked up at the sky, "Sorry what   
  
I MEANT to say was like I CARE! I can take care of myself." She said turning and brushing past   
  
Inuyasha on her way back to the hut. what did she mean? Inuyasha made it back to the hut shortly  
  
after kagome. He noticed she was already asleep, he laid down and drifted to sleep.  
  
The next day...  
  
Inuyahsa awoke to find everyone gone and a commotion outside. He walked outside to see Sango,  
  
Miroku, and Kikyo unconcious on the ground, he looked around but found no sight of Kagome, please be all right.  
  
Inuyasha went over to his friends and carried them all inside Kaede's hut. "Kaede" Kaede came out from the back  
  
room and when she saw Inuyasha she gasped. "Put them here, where's Kagome?" "I don't know she wasn't   
  
out there" Kaede began examining the others wounds and gasped. "What? What is it !?!" "The demon   
  
that inflicted these wounds was none othere that Naraku" "WHAT! I would have sensed him" "Not  
  
necessarily, they will be fine now I am worried about Kagome. " "Feh, I am sure she is fine." "Don't  
  
be so sure Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked out the window. "I know"  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Naraku, quit hiding and come out and fight." Naraku chuckled. "Your signing your death wish but   
  
it is yours so here." He charged Kagome, but she mananged to dodge him and fire an arrow hitting his shoulder.  
  
"Clever" he said sending a tentacle at her punching through her stomach. Kagome stumbled but stayed standing.  
  
she notched another arrow and it hit right above his heart. He sent another tentacle hitting her in the shoulder.  
  
She staggered back and fired another shot this time she put all her energy in it, and fired. It puntured his heart,  
  
Naraku looked at Kagome his eyes full of hate, then with an agonizing scream he died. Kagome walked over to where   
  
his ashes were and quiclky removed his shikon shards. She fused them together and looked at the completed Shikon  
  
No Tama then she collapsed.  
  
"It's been three days since the attack, I'm getting worried there has been no sign of Kagome or Naraku." Sango   
  
said looking around the hut. Shippo sat up suddenly, "What is it Shippo?" "Ka....gome." Shippo said looking out the  
  
door. "No, No, she can't." "What is it Shippo?"Kaede said coming from the back of the hut. "Its Ka.." But he was cut   
  
off.  
  
"LADY KAEDE COME QUICK!!" the villagers screamed. Everyone ruched out of the hut to find a villager  
  
running down the path carrying a bloody Kagome(A/N she is bridal style with one of her arms hanging down by her   
  
sideand her head is falled back tilted to the side) "KAGOME!" Sango screamed as she ran up to her friend she   
  
dropped to her knees. "Get her inside NOW!" Kaede screamed. They ran inside the hut. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know I was walking in the woods and found her next to a pile of ashes with an arrow sticking out of it   
  
and she is clutching something in her palm." Kaede moved closer to Kagome and slowly began opening her hand  
  
while everyone gathered around her, when she opened it they all saw the completed Shikon No Tama, everyone  
  
gasped. "Did Kagome fight him alone?"Inuyasha asked worry obvious in his voice. "By the looks of it she won, now   
  
everyone out." Kaede ordered, Sango lagged behind, "You as well" Sango was about to object when Kaede  
  
pushed her out of the hut. Kaede walked back toward Kagome. "Kagome child, ye must wake up."Kaede pleaded,   
  
but no reponse from Kagome.  
  
Outdside the hut...  
  
"Now that my reincarnation is dying my soul shall be whole." Kikyo said harshly. "Kikyo how can you say that,  
  
Kagome may be in there DYING and ALL YOU CARE about is getting your SOUL." Inuyasha said in shock.  
  
"Well what else did you think I was going to do?.... MOURN?" Inuyasha just looked at Kikyo in disbelif.  
  
Inside the hut...  
  
Kagome began to stir, "Kagome are ye awake child?" "Ka..ede, yes, I'm awake but I don't know for how  
  
long." "Child listen to me you must unleash your blood." "I can't" "You must or you will die." "No Kaede they will  
  
think I betrayed them, you don't understand." "Understand what chile there is something ye are not telling me."  
  
"Kaede I won't be able to return home." "Oh dear that's a problem' "Yes, I know." Kagome said coughing and  
  
she noticed the blood coming out of her mouth. "Kaede go outside and whatever you hear do not let anyone come  
  
in until I say, all right?" "Yes child, and I'm sorry for your loss." "But, I'm also gaining something." Kaede   
  
nodded and walked outside to meet the others.  
  
"Kaede is she allright?" Sango said quickly. "Yes, she will be fine." "Feh, I smelled her blood, she   
  
will be dead soon." damn, why? "Inuyasha you should be more optomistic." "What do you.." But he was cut off   
  
by Kagome, "Son of a bitch!!!." They all started to run inside until Kaede stopped them. "No, she said not to let   
  
anyone eneter until she said." "But.." "Kaede" "Yes, Kagome" "Run" "What!?!" Inuyasha said cocking his head.  
  
"All of you run Now.... I.......can't..........control.....blood."she paused. "Kago." "RUN NOW!" She screamed and they   
  
did even Inuyasha. "Why are we running?" "I'm afraid we will find out soon enough"  
  
They continued running until they heard something growling, Inuyasha pushed everyone  
  
behind him just as a giant bear youkai came out of the woods in front of them. The youkai looked at the group, then   
  
started towards them. "Don't go near them!" a voice growled. Everyone turned to see a hooded figure standing  
  
behind them. "Ha ha ha.... a pathetic hanyou dares to challenge me!" "Hanyou"Inuyasha whispered. The hooded  
  
figure looked up to reveal blood red eyes staring at the youkai. "I said don't go near them." The bear youkai charged   
  
the group, another hooded figure stepped out of the bushes and intercepted the attack. "Father, what are you doing  
  
here !?!" the other figure said. "Well I can't let my daughter get hurt now can I?" "I suppose not" "Who are you?"  
  
Inuyasha yelled. "Oh, forgive me my name is Inukyto, Lord of the Southern lands." The figure said taking off his   
  
cloak to reveal an inuyoukai with silver hair down to his ankles , blue eyes, and a silver tail wrapped around his waist.  
  
"You must be Inuyasha, brother to the.." "Yeah, Yeah now who am I going to kill first." The bear youkai said attacking  
  
the group sending them flying backwards. "I said don't touch them." the other figure said charging the youkai, in   
  
the process the figures cloak fell off to reveal an inuhanyou black hair with silver streaks down the middle of her back,  
  
silver dog ears on her head, and sky blue eyes. Kaede turned around to see Kagome's anklet on the ground beside  
  
them. She turned quickly to see the bear youkai take a swipe out of the female's side. "KAGOME!" Kaede screamed.  
  
Kagome whipped around, "Father get them out of here." she was cut off by the bear youkai biting her arm. "Fuck!"  
  
she sadi punching him in the face knocking him backwards twenty feet. "Go" "No!" "Inuyasha?" "Kagome I don't  
  
know what is going on but I'm not leaving you to fight alonde AGAIN!" "Inuyasha" Inuyasha turned to see Kikyo trying   
  
to sit up , he looked back at Kagome why didn't she tell me. "Go!" she screamed. "Mommy.." "Father get him out   
  
of here." "Yes, be careful." "I will" she watched as the others turned and ran to the village, then she turned towards   
  
the youkai. "Now you don't listen very well, I said not to TOUCH THEM1" Kagome yelled the chrged the youkai.  
  
end part 1.  
  
Sorry for the cliffy , my other story is worse though it will be up somtime it is called Secrets and Choices Revealed. well  
  
hope you enjoyed if you want more just review please. Sylakina ;} 


	2. AN

Hey guys I'm going to update tonight so yeah be happy I was just really busy with school and my fiancé so now I'm back on track and I am also going to rewrite all of my stories because I looked back on them and some of them I am ashamed of so I am going to fix them so yeah I'll have a chapter up on this one by tonight. Thanks.

Sylakina


	3. Authors note

hey guys I know I have been gone forever that's what happens when you have a kid lol. Well I'm gonna revise all these stories and have updates within the next week if anyone still wants to read them that is.

Ja Ne


End file.
